You've Got To Show Me Love
by wild thoughts
Summary: What's a man to do? Basically Fitz needs to man up.
1. chapter 1

Another night and yet again he came home around 10pm after having left the home in early morning this morning. This has been going on for 2 months now and frankly she was getting tired of it. He left every morning without so much as a goodbye..just _"Gotta go, I've got a business to run."_ Like, really?? For two months he didn't once take their 6 year old son to school, he didn't spend quality time with his family anymore, he missed breakfasts and dinners at least 3 times a week and on those times that he were to be present, he's constantly on his phone.

Eight years of marriage. Eight! You'd think he would at least make some effort to try and be with his family, even just for a few hours of quality time but nope. At first when his work started pulling him away from them she was understanding - he took control of the company just over a year ago but she couldn't understand what has gotten into him lately. The two of them barely even talked now because of this. She was angry at him because she had to constantly explain to their son where dad was. Oh and also, they didn't have sex because one or the other was always tired or she pretended to be asleep whenever he came home late. She hated to admit it but she has wondered if maybe he's...seeing..someone..else? She couldn't even fathom the idea, it made her nauseous.

He was the perfect man...husband, dad. He was perfect. She had tried to talk to him about his schedule but he would just get an attitude and argue that the company is going through some changes.

So tonight she waited for him. Sitting in the kitchen with a glass of wine to give her some kind of strength because this might turn into a very heated argument. She could hear his footsteps coming her way. Looking up from her fiddling hands their eyes met.

She took a deep breathe then.."Hi."

"What are you still doing up?" _Geez, not even a Hi_.

"Waiting for you. Fitz, can we talk?"

"Now? Liv I'm exhausted." He moved to get a glass of water.

"And I'm not? I have a job, a child to take care of and a household to run. Surely you can sit down for a few minutes to hear me out?"

He downed his water and sighed heavily as he took a seat opposite her. "I'm sitting."

"How's work?"

"Still hectic."

"So you won't be able to make Thorgan's game on Friday?"

"Olivia. ."

"Of course. Can you at least be the one to tell him that you won't be there to watch him?"

"Why are you so angry?"

Liv scoffed. "You really wanna know?"

"You said you wanted to talk but now you're just looking for an argument."

"Is your work more important than your family?" Liv asked looking him straight in his eyes.

"Okay now you're just overreacting." He said about to get up but she stopped him.

"Oh am I? You're not you anymore Fitz."

"How am I not me? Because I work?"

"I also work but I don't leave at the crack of dawn and come home after 10 every night. Why? Well because I know that I have a family at home."

"I don't believe this. The company is going through some changes right now Liv. A company that I just took over not too long ago. I have to be present at all times. I can't just dump everything on my staff."

"So in the meantime my job is to think of new excuses to give Thorgan everytime he wants to know why dad is working late again or why dad didn't have breakfast or help him with his homework. But that doesn't bother you at all does it?"

"Really Olivia!? Are you saying I don't care about my son??" He raised his voice.

"I'm saying how about you fucking try and be as good a team player at home as you are at work."

"I'm here Olivia. So I've had a few early mornings and late nights at work but--"

Liv scoffed and shot a glare his way. "A few.."

"I'm just doing my god damn job Olivia! Do you want me to just sit at home instead? Is that what you want?"

She took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Fitz you spend more time with your co-workers and clients than you do with your own wife and kid."

"No I don't." He denied.

"Yes.You.Do. When was the last time you sat down and had a conversation with him? Ask him about school or soccer? Gave him your undivided attention like you used to? All you do is come home, down a glass or two of scotch and either bury yourself in more work or go straight to bed."

"I check on Thorgan every night! No matter how late I get in. I go into his room and kiss him goodnight."

"And that's supposed to justify all the other ways you've neglected him?"

"You know what? This is completely unnecessary. You're trying to make me feel bad for working and that's just being unreasonable."

"You do realise that I've practically been raising our son alone for almost two months now right? And I'm not complaining, oh no, he's my son and I'll do anything for him. I'll always be there for him. It's just the fact that I have a husband who's not even trying to help out that's pissing me off."

Fitz chuckled dryly. "Like I said before, you're overreacting."

"Okay. When was the last time you told me you love me?"

Now he just laughed arrogantly. "Ohh my god. So this is about you now? Nevermind don't answer that. I think I'm gonna go out for a bit. Let me know when you've calmed down."

Liv was heartbroken. What happened to the man she knows and loves? Why was this Fitz so...cold?

"I thought you said you were tired?" She fired back.

"Is everything I do a problem to you now?"

"Did I do something? Is that why you dread being at home and choose to work or go out with your buddies from work instead?"

"I'm going now, clearly I'm infuriating you to no end."

"You're just gonna leave?"

"Yes, otherwise I'll get angry and say things that you.. Nevermind, just go to bed."

"Don't fucking tell me what to do."

"Goodnight Olivia."

"Fuck you!" She yelled after him and cried as soon she heard the door close behind him.

 **xxx**

When Liv got to work the next day after dropping Thorgan off at school she felt drained but she had to pull it together.

Liv and her brother Harrison were the owners of a Deli and Bakery. Their business did exceptionally good. They had their regular customers but apart from them, plenty of people around town would stream into their store on a daily basis and orders were always streaming in for their cakes.

"Hey sis."

"Morning Harry."

"How's Thor? Is he ready for his game tomorrow?"

"He's very excited. It was all he could talk about this morning when I dropped him off." Liv said with a smile.

"That's great. Liv are you okay?"

"Yes why?"

"I don't know.. Something seems off. Actually, I've noticed it for some time now."

"Harrison I'm good stop worrying."

"Marcus told he saw Fitz outside of Denny's Pub last night, smoking."

Her face scrunched in a frown. "Smoking? Fitz doesn't smoke."

"I don't wanna cause any trouble but him getting high in the middle of the week is strange."

"Getting high?? Harrison what are you talking about?"

"They were smoking weed. Him and his corporate friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Liv.. Marcus wouldn't lie he works with the guy. Is there... Is everything okay between you guys?"

"I'm not discussing my marriage with you."

"Sis you know I'll sort him out real quick."

"Let it go, please Harry."

"I don't want to see my sister being unhappy."

"Hm?"

"I'm assuming whatever is going on between you guys are the reason you've been so quiet lately."

"We'll sort it out."

"Wait, you should've been able to smell that weed on him last night when he got home..."

"I uh.. He.."

"Liv seriously what's going on?"

"We had an argument, he left and when he came back he slept in the guest room."

"Well what the hell is his problem? Acting like he don't have a family at home while he's out having nice time with his damn friends."

"Harrison. I'm not asking you again, let it go. Please."

"Okay..okay."

"Thank you. C'mon let's get busy. I have to check on our deliveries for today."

"I can't believe the amount of cupcakes that was ordered."

"I know. It's like suddenly the whole town has some type of function going on."

Around noon, Olivia left work to pick her son up from school.

"Hi baby, how was school today?"

Thorgan buckled himself in to the backseat before he replied. "Hi momma, it was okay." He wasn't his bubbly self.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"But you don't look happy. Did something happen at school?."

"Seth and Noah's dads are taking them out after the game tomorrow."

"Where are they going?"

"Jump Zone."

"Oh, the place with the trampolines and bouncy houses and such?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to go?" She asked looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"I don't know..maybe."

"Thorgan mommy will take you if you want to go."

"Why can't daddy take me? He never takes me anywhere anymore and all the other kids dads are helping them prepare for the match but he didn't."

Liv gripped the steering wheel so tight out of anger for her husband. She hated seeing her baby boy so sad and his father was the reason.

"Daddy is very busy at work sweetie. Would you like uncle Harry to take you instead?"

"But why does dad always have to work? I don't even see him."

"He has to work to make money so that he can buy you nice things."

"I don't want nice things momma I just want dad. Is he coming to watch me play tomorrow?"

Liv really didn't want to answer. She was not about to break her boy's heart any further.

That's it. "We could go to dad's office then you can ask him, what do you say?"

"Okay."

"Alright then. Can you stop being sad now? I don't like to see my baby being sad."

"I'm not a baby mom."

"You're my baby."

The mother and son took the elevator up to the top floor while holding hands. Liv threw her straightened hair over her shoulder as the doors opened on their designated floor and they happened to bump into Marcus.

"Liv hey! Hey Thor what's up buddy?"

"Hey Marcus. We're here to see his dad, is he in?"

"Yeah we just got out of a meeting, he should be in his office. Anyway I gotta go meet the missus for lunch. See you guys."

"Bye Marcus."

Everyone in that building knew Fitz's wife and their adorable son with the dimpled smile.

Fitz's door was ajar so Thorgan ran straight ahead. "Dad!!"

Liv instantly saw the surprise on her husband's face before shifting her gaze. He definitely did not expect them to show up. The two of them didn't even greet each other because Liv focused her attention on her son instead of looking at Fitz.

"Dad I've missed you." The young boy said as he clung on to Fitz.

"You did?"

"Yes."

"So what are you and mom doing here?"

"He wants to know if you're gonna be at his match tomorrow." Liv spoke up but kept her eyes on her son who's sitting on his father's lap.

"Hey Thor, wanna watch cartoons on my laptop while I go and talk to mommy?"

"Um yeah okay."

"Alright bud. Stay here in daddy's office okay?"

"Okay dad."

Fitz grabbed his phone and walked to his door. "I'd like to have a word with you."

Liv followed him without saying a word. They got to an empty conference room where he closed the door behind her. The blackout blinds provided the necessary privacy.

"I'm flying out to New York tonight. I'll be back tomorrow but not in time for his match, why did you think bringing him here would be a good idea?" Fitz asked somewhat annoyed.

"Look, I don't care what you do just go back there and let him know that you won't be there tomorrow so that we can leave and I can take him for pizza and ice cream to try and cheer him up."

"What is your problem?"

"Didn't you listen to anything I said last night? Oh wait let me guess, the weed conveniently wiped out that memory."

"What?"

Liv gave him an icy glare. "Nothing."

"Who told you about that?"

"Does it matter?"

Fitz sighed. "Whatever."

"Go and give your son the bad news, I want to leave."

 **xxx**

On Thorgan's match day he had a ton of supporters there to cheer him on. Both sets of grandparents, Harrison as well as his godmother and Liv's best friend Abby with her 3 year old daughter.

Everyone could tell things were a bit tense between Liv and Fitz judging by her reaction everytime someone asked about his absence.

After the game Liv and Harrison took Thorgan to the Jump Zone to play his heart out. His soccer team had won which was a bonus because it brightened up his mood. After being disappointed by his father he was really in the best of moods.

They enjoyed themselves to the fullest and stayed until 5pm then drove to Kathy and Gerry's place - Fitz's parents. They wanted their grandson to stay over for the weekend.

After dinner with her in-laws Liv got ready to go home.

"Thor give mommy a hug and a kiss."

Her son walked onto her arms and gave her a tight hug. She loved how affectionate he was. "Will you be okay on your own momma?"

"I'll be fine baby. You be good for grandma and grandpa okay?"

"Okay."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom."

Kathy and Gerry looked on at their sweet interaction.

"I'll walk you out." Kathy said and fell in stride with her daughter-in-law.

"So I'll pick him on Sunday afternoon."

"Sure, sweetheart are you okay?"

With a not so convincing smile Liv nodded. "I'm fine."

"Why did Thor ask if you'll be okay on your own? Where's Fitz?"

"Working I guess."

"I don't follow.."

"He's constantly at work. We barely see him. Thorgan misses him so much and he told me yesterday, all he wants is his dad but what can I do? Fitz doesn't listen to me."

"But I was under the impression that him taking over was such a smooth transition. The company is doing good, it's just a few promotions and new appointments that I know of.. Why can't he make time for you guys. Oh Liv, I'll talk to him."

"No please don't it'll just upset him and I don't want to get into another fight with him."

"I'm so sorry."

"He walked out the other night when I confronted him about his absence in the house. Even when he's there he's just not fully present. Right now I'm just focusing on being the best mother I can be to my boy. His happiness is all that matters."

"I really hope that son of mine gets his head together. I'm so sorry Liv."

"I'll be okay. Goodnight Kathy, please don't spoil Thorgan too much."

"He's our only grandchild, spoiling him is our favourite thing to do. Goodnight Liv."

Olivia didn't know whether Fitz would be at home or not but she was not in the mood to go home at the moment so she called up her friend Quinn to have a drink with her. They went to a nice lounge with a great vibe - just what she needed. Quinn brought along her boyfriend Charlie.

"So, is your trip to Italy still on?" Liv asked the couple.

"Yep I can't wait."

"Please send lots of pictures."

"Oh I will."

"Whoa.." Charlie muttered looking over Liv's shoulder towards the bar.

Quinn followed his gaze. "Wha- Ohhh."

There Fitz was with 3 other men in suits surrounded by women throwing themselves at them.

"What are you two staring at?" Liv asked and turned in her seat. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breathing quickened rapidly, she was angry. So so angry.

"Liv.."

"I'll be right back." She replied quietly and got up.

As Liv neared the bar she could hear one of the men saying "Oh shit, heads up Fitzy."

"Liv. What are you doing here?"

"Is this what work looks like?" She countered with venom in her voice.

One of the girls, a brunette, interjected. "Fitz can you do this some other time we have a another round to order."

"Olivia, this is about work. We just closed a very good deal and a celebration was in order."

The brunette giggled. "It wasn't a work meeting last week when this one could barely stand on his two feet." She pointed to one of the men.

Liv was hurt. Genuinely deeply hurt. "What happened to you Fitz?"

"Can this wait until we get home?"

"Excuse me?"

He got up and pulled her aside. "Would you just relax."

"You fucking missed your son's soccer match and so many other things but you can hang out in bars with a bunch of skanky ass women!!"

"Liv stop, you're causing a scene and where is Thorgan if you're here?"

"At home, alone because I'm such a fucking awful parent. Oh wait, that's you."

"I'm not going to fight with you."

"Are you sleeping with them huh?"

"What, no."

 _"I did send you those nudes though!"_ One of the girls said loud enough with laughter for Liv to hear and that did it. Olivia was shaking from anger.

"I hate you."

"I have never cheated on you Liv you're my wife for goodness sake."

"Oh yeah and what did you do with those nudes!?"

"It was all part of a stupid joke. The guys were behind it and if you must know I deleted it immediately."

'Well we're not having sex so you're fucking getting it from somewhere!"

"No I'm not and please keep your voice down."

"What did I do? What did your son do? Why the fuck are you treating us like shit?" She was now crying.

 _"Fitz are you almost done? We gotta go."_

"Tell me you're not leaving here with them!?"

 _"Damn Fitz get her in order."_

That bitch had some fucking nerve. Liv snapped and snatched Fitz's drink out of his hand so quick that he didn't even have time to react until he heard the glass shattering into pieces. After throwing the glass at her Olivia marched towards the woman who so blatantly disrespected her - and in front of her husband who didn't do a damn thing about it.

"Olivia no!!" Fitz intervened and held her back.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She struggled in his arms.

"NO! Come on stop this. Let's just go home."

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU." Liv yelled and started hitting him and pushing him away. "You've... you've hurt me." She sobbed and struggled to get her words out.

Quinn and Charlie came over to help. "Fitz just let her go. She obviously doesn't want to go with you."

"Don't tell me what to do, she's my wife."

"Let go of me. Let go of me." Then she took a deep breathe and continued. "Let go of me. I hate you."

"You heard her, now let go. We've got this."

"Charlie would you shut up!" Fitz said rasing his voice.

Liv couldn't stand him right now. All that hurt from the past two months was threatening to come out in some way.

She started fighting him again but it didn't work. He was strong, so she slapped him hard across the face.

She peeled his hands from her body and walked over to the bar where she demanded a drink. Quinn and Charlie followed her and watched on as the glass trembled in her hands.

"Liv c'mon we'll get you home."

"He's been awful to us. Our son is so sad and hurt because of him." She cried into the glass.

"C'mon it's going to be okay." Quinn tried to console her.

She got up with the help of Charlie because she was still shaking so violently. "Careful." Charlie muttered. From a distance Fitz looked on as his wife got escorted out with the help of her friends. He'll admit, she looked drained. In fact, this was the first time he took the time to look at her, really look at her.

Fitz ran his fingers through his hair and shut his eyes close. "Fuck."

 **xxx**

 ** _*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*_**

It was persistent and loud. Fitz dragged his feet downstairs.

When he arrived home earlier after the incident at the lounge he found an empty house. Liv wasn't there and for some reason he was actually surprised, but of course she wasn't there she hated him at the moment.

 ** _*knock* *knock* *knock*_**

"I'm coming!" His voice boomed.

Opening the door he was met with a very angry looking Harrison who grabbed him by his shirt. "What is wrong with you huh? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Harrison I know you're not trying to beat me up in my own home right now. Get your hands off of me."

"Or what huh? What are you going to do!?" Harrison raised his voice in anger and punched him to the ground.

Fitz took it. He took the punch and didn't fight back. "I take it you heard about what happened tonight?" He asked getting up.

"Just tell me one thing.. Why are you treating them like this? Look at you, did you even bother to go looking for your wife? Do you know where she is right now?"

"Her friends. They took her away."

"And did you make an effort to call her afterwards?"

"No because she hates me. She made that very clear."

Harrison chuckled humourlessly. "Idiot."

"What did I do that was _so_ bad hmm?"

"You need to get your priorities straight and to answer your question, of all the ways you've managed to fucked up, this time you went too far, my sister is laying in the hospital because of you."

Fitz gulped when he registered what Harrison had said. "Wh.. Wha.. What? No. How?"

"She passed out in the car when Quinn brought her home earlier. Quinn couldn't get her to gain consciousness so she took her straight to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"What do you care you've been treating her like shit."

"I haven't been treating her like shit I've just been busy okay. I have a company to run."

"How the fuck are you too busy for your own damn wife and kid?"

"Which hospital is she at?"

"Doesn't matter because she don't want you there."

"I'm her husband!"

"Man just leave her alone. She is tired and she needs rest so please."

"Where's Thorgan?"

"Really? Oh my god.." Harrison groaned.

"Where's my son Harrison."

"You should know better than me about the whereabouts of your son. Can you see how embarrassing this is? You are so out of touch with your family man."

"Okay I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yes. I've fucked up, big time."

"Thor is with your parents. Liv took him there this afternoon oh and his team won today." A smile creeping at the corner of his mouth. "He scored a superb goal and got an assist. He's got mad talent that kid."

Fitz's jaw clenched. "Fuck." His voice was full of regret.

"Why don't you go and see your son in the morning." Harrison suggested.

"Does he know about his mother?"

"No, mom informed your parents but obviously Thor was already asleep."

"Is Liv going to be okay?"

"Yeah, look I'm gonna go now."

"Okay. Thanks for letting me know about her."

"Sure, try stop being an ass from now on."

 **xxx**

"Hey mom."

"Fitzgerald, I'm angry with you."

"I know mom believe me I do. Everyone is upset with me at the moment. Look, I've had all night to go over the past two months and I'm disgusted with myself. I just wanted to show the board that I've earned this position but the way I went about it.. It makes me sick..abandoning my family like that."

"You should never put anyone or anything above your family Fitz."

"Did you tell Thorgan about his mother?"

"No we didn't want to worry him. And also he would've wanted to be with her if he knew and she currently needs her rest."

"Do you know when she'll be discharged? I'm too ashamed to phone either of her parents and Harrison probably won't tell me anything either."

"Later today."

"Okay. Do you think she'll come home?"

"Of course she will and not just for the sake of her son but I don't believe Liv would just give up on her marriage. That woman really loves you Fitz."

"I feel like complete shit."

"Just move forward and earn her forgiveness but for now why don't you go and see your son. They're in the backyard working in your father's vegetable garden."

"I don't think Thorgan will be jumping for joy when he sees me. I've let him down."

"Fitz he still loves you, you're his dad."

"I don't know. . Last night Liv told me that she hated me. She was crying and yelling. I really hurt her. So yeah, I don't even want to imagine how Thorgan must be feeling."

"Liv took him out after the game yesterday, in which he was pretty darn amazing by the way. So he's in a rather good mood."

"I do love them, Liv and my little guy. I love them."

"And it's time for you to prove that to them."

"How? I'm almost certain Olivia does not want to see my face."

"I don't know how you're going to do it but you'll have to fix this."

"I think I'm gonna go see what those two are up to."

"Alright."

"Oh wait, how mad is dad? 'Cause I know how much he cares about Liv."

"Just go out there Fitzgerald."

Fitz smiled then walked through the glass door. Both Gerry and Thorgan looked up and made eye contact with him but then continued their garden work.

Fitz crouched down close to them. "Hello dad. Hey buddy."

"Son." _Okay so his dad was upset_.

"Bud what are you doing over there?"

"Planting seeds." He whispered.

"Cool. Maybe you should keep some to plant over at our house."

"Maybe."

Gerry decided to get up and give the two them some alone time.

"Granpa where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check up on your grandma okay."

"Okay."

Fitz watched his boy, intently. He was so focused on the task at hand. "Buddy can we talk?"

"Do I have to?"

"I know daddy has made you sad buddy but I really wanna talk to you about uh about my you know, my behaviour."

"Why are you never home anymore?"

"Because I seemed to have gotten my priorities mixed up. I focused too much on my work and I didn't do good as a daddy but I want to do better now."

"I scored a goal yesterday." Thorgan said as he poked a few seeds into the ground.

"Yeah so I've heard. That's so awesome bud, wow."

"Mommy has a video of it. Did she show it to you?"

"No not yet. Are you mad at me?"

"Um.. Is it okay if I am?"

"Yes, it's fine. You have a right to be mad."

"Well I am and I was sad but mommy doesn't like it when I get sad. She says it makes her sad."

"I'm sorry Thorgan. Hey, if I promise to you that I'll do better do you think you can try to forgive me?"

"I guess. Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can you not work so much anymore? I miss you."

"Get over here come on, c'mere." He enveloped his son into a bear hug. Tears threatening to fall as he tries to keep it together. "I'm so sorry. I love you buddy, never forget that."

"Do you love mom?"

Fitz hated himself that he made his son doubt his love for him and his mother. "I love mom very much."

"She isn't happy."

"What?"

"I see her crying sometimes but I don't say anything because I don't know what's wrong. Can you make it better?"

Fitz wanted to break down and cry. _What the hell did I do?_

"I'll make it better bud I promise. Hey why don't you get your soccer ball and show me how you scored that awesome goal yesterday."

"Okay!"

 **xxx**

Fitz left his parents house and returned to his home. When he pulled in their driveway there were two cars parked - one belonging to his in-laws and the other to Abby. _Time to face the music_.

He didn't know what to expect when he walked through that door but he couldn't be a coward now. He deserved whatever hell they were going to give him. So he got out of his car and entered his house.

Following the voices he walked through to the living room. There sat his wife - looking much better than what he saw last night, her parents Joan and Calvin, and a furious looking Abby when she spotted him.

"You." Abby scowled at him.

"Hello Abby. Hi Joan, Calvin."

"I hope you're happy with yourself."

"Abby I..."

Calvin quickly interjected. "Fitz, can I have a word?" _Fuck, here it comes._

"Yes sir." They walked into the kitchen.

"I never meant for any of this to happen and no this is not me looking for excuses, it's all on me. I let my wife down and I feel terrible. It's all my fault and I'm sorry, I've put your daughter in the hospital. You must hate me."

"Your actions put her in the hospital. Your lack of interest in your marriage put her in the hospital. The way you disappointed your son... It was all too much for her. Too much heartache and pain."

"Is she okay? What really happened? All I know is that she passed out."

"She's fine. Her blood pressure was very low. She was also exhausted from doing everything on her own, she just needed some rest."

"Why haven't you punched me yet, I clearly deserve it."

"What good would that really do? You and my daughter should sort this out. I can't be getting involved in your marriage but I would just like you to know that if you don't get your shit together, I won't be playing Mr Nice Guy for long."

"I promise I'll do anything to fix things with Liv. I'll do anything."

"You better not break that promise."

"I won't sir."

"I think we're gonna go..give you two some privacy."

"Could you take Abby with you? I think she's plotting my murder." Fitz said with light humour.

"Olivia might be upset but I doubt she'll allow Abby to kill you." Calvin joked as the two men made their way back to the others.

"Sweetheart your mom and I are leaving now. Abby, you should probably get back to David and Lucy."

Abby looked at Liv to see if she's okay to which Liv send a reassuring nod her way. "Bye Liv. I'll call you later tonight."

"Okay, bye Abby. Bye mom, dad."

Everyone had left and till this moment Liv had not even attempted to make eye contact with Fitz. She just wasn't ready and he could see that but all he wanted to do was to make things right. Fitz sat down next to her.

"Livvie. . I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

No answer.

"I know, you're angry and you hate me. I don't blame you I've been a horrible husband and father, I've realised that now but I guess it's too late because I've already hurt you so much."

She still didn't react.

"Livvie please.. I owe you an explanation."

Olivia got up and went upstairs leaving him alone on the couch. Fitz dropped his head into his hands. _How am I going to make things right if she won't even look at me?_ He questioned himself.

Throughout the day Fitz gave her some space. He didn't want to push her. Then at night time he waited for her to get settled in bed before he walked into their room, which was already dark. He took a shower and got into bed.

Fitz knew she wasn't asleep yet, so he figured he'd try again. "I felt a bit under pressure at work..well a lot actually. The company took a slight dip a few months after I took over, the board was all over me and our fiercest competition were waiting on us..on me to fail. I know, I shouldn't have tried to do all of this on my own but I felt that I had a point to prove. I'm sorry for not talking to you about it. I got my workplace in order, got new people in, got rid of the one's that we felt didn't contribute to our vision..things like that. The board suggested I be more of a leader so I became this ruthless and arrogant person who had no mercy. It was business or nothing and I guess I brought that Fitz home with me. The guys had my back, together we brought new business in, signed more contracts and later on they asked me to join them for a drink or two that's how my _friendship_ with them started. I'll admit, their way of having a good time was not appropriate for any grown, responsible, married man and I should've picked up on that sooner but I was clouded by power. I never wanted to appear weak in front of anyone. Livvie I shouldn't have neglected you and our son. That was wrong. I've had time to think about everything.. my actions, what it did to our family and honestly I'm ashamed. I'm not that man Livvie, you know that. I love you so much and I never want to lose you, ever."

Olivia tugged the sheets closer to her as a shield of some sort. She heard him... Listened to everything he said as she felt the hot tears flowing down her face. This didn't make it better. He had no right to push his family aside and on top of that he had an attitude about it.

Hesitantly Fitz reached over to stroke her arm. "Baby.." but Liv moved further away from him and that stung him.

"Olivia, please I'm so sorry. I went to see Thorgan today. We talked. He opened up to me and I did the same. I was honest with him and I promised him that I will make it up to both of you. I love you Livvie and I love our son. Please... Say something."

Liv wiped her tears away and took a few deep encouraging breaths before she turned on her other side - facing Fitz in the darkness.

"What do you want me to say?" Her voice almost startled him. He wanted her to communicate with him but wasn't really expecting any kind of response.

"Anything."

"You acted like we didn't exist."

"And I'm sorry baby."

"You've changed."

"No, I'm still me I'm still your Fitz."

"I don't recognise my Fitz."

"I messed up Livvie I know that but let me proof to you that I'm still the man you chose. The man you fell in love with. I'll do anything, let me earn you back Livvie."

She thought about it. of course she wasn't going to give up on them but she wanted him to feel at least a fraction of the hurt that he caused her.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Uh wha- okay?"

"Yes, okay."

"Okay." Fitz smiled and pulled her body into his arms. This time she didn't fight him. He hugged her with everything in him and Liv started sobbing. "Shhh it's okay. I promise from now on you and Thorgan come before and above everything else."

"I don't hate you Fitz, I can't...I could never hate you."

"Even if you did I wouldn't blame you. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am."

They stayed like that in each others arms. It felt like ages since they last shared a hug.

The following day Fitz let her sleep and prepared an extravagant breakfast for the two of them. Over breakfast they picked up where they left off last night and communicated with each other. They talked about Liv's feelings and how his behaviour affected both her and their son.

"Shouldn't you eat up and get to work?"

"Liv no. Work can wait, hell I never should've went to work on weekends anyway. From now on there'll be no more late nights at the office for me. Not unless it's absolutely necessary. I'll be having breakfast with my family every morning and take my son to school. I'll help out everywhere around the house and spend quality time with you guys, I promise. It'll be like the good old times."

"Thank you but can I..um, can I ask you something?"

"Those girls.."

Fitz knew where this was going so he jumped in. "Never and I repeat _never_ have I touched, kissed or slept with another woman I swear."

"Okay. I believe you."

"You're it for me Livvie. By the way Thor said you have the video of him scoring in his match, do you mind showing it to me?"

"Sure." She grabbed her phone. "Here."

Fitz had the biggest grin on his face while watching the video. "Wow look at him go. He's gotten so much better."

"Remember how he told us he wants to go to the world cup one day?"

"Oh yeah. We played a bit yesterday when I went to see him."

"How was he? With you, how was he with you?"

"Distant at first but we ended up having a good time."

"Breakfast was delicious, thank you." Liv said getting up and removed her dirty dishes from the table.

Fitz followed her. "No problem."

Liv could feel him behind her and for some reason she was nervous. Besides falling asleep in each others arms last night they haven't really showed affection of any kind in a long time.

She turned around and he was in her face. "Livvie.. Can I kiss you?"

They gazed into each others eyes and Liv had to admit, she missed his touch.

"Yes."

With her confirmation Fitz closed in on her lips and kissed her with more love, passion and affection than ever before. She allowed him entrance to her mouth and he got a good taste of her. The loss of air didn't matter as they continued their sensual kiss with urgency.

Eventually they pulled apart. "I can't believe I was such an ass to you." Fitz said gazing into her eyes.

"Let's just put it behind us."

He smiled lovingly and pecked her full lips. "I love you so much."

"You should stay far away from Abby, she's going to kill you." Liv said with a serious expression.

He grimaced. "Fuck I knew it."

"That's what you get for being a total ass."

"If I make it out alive after her assault I'd like to take you out on a date."

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **This is something I came up with a few days ago.**

 **Should I keep this going on? I'm not too sure with my other stories waiting to be updated but let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_So this picks up where the first chapter left off..._**

 **Thank you for the feedback. Many of you suggested I continue and I also thought that the story could do with at least one more chapter.**

 ** _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

"Are you sure you don't have work to do?" Liv asked.

After their breakfast she went about her day as usual and suddenly having him around felt almost strange. She has gotten so used to him being away or busy.

Fitz also found it odd that after sharing a kiss and opening up she was still so quiet... distant. She didn't bother to initiate any conversation, not unless he approached her first.

Olivia had not fully forgiven him just yet although it might have looked like she had. But no. She tried. She really wanted to forgive him and move forward after his desperate plea but it was difficult. The kiss that they shared.. For her it was just to feel him again - to connect with him again. She could see that he regretted how he treated her and their son but on the day they had said their vows he promised her that he would be her protector, her anchor, her safe place.. Well he broke that promise and that's what's still hurting her.

It's going to take some time for her to heal from the hurt he had caused and she hoped that he would understand and not try to push it too much.

"I told you, work is taking a backseat. Don't you believe me?"

"I... You don't have to push your work aside, surely you can find a balance somewhere.."

Fitz sighed as realisation hit him. "You haven't forgiven me." He stated sadly.

"Not entirely. I'm trying Fitz. Like I said, I don't hate you but we're just not there yet. Your explanation, plea for forgiveness and all these acts of kindness doesn't automatically make things right. I can't just forget. I'm still hurting. My heart...hurts." Liv said getting emotional.

"I understand."

"Maybe you should get Thorgan from your parents. I miss my guy."

"I'm sorry for bringing you so much pain Olivia, I genuinely am."

"I know.."

"I'll uh, I'll go and get Thor now."

"Okay."

They were back not too long after Fitz had left. She could hear father and son chatting up a storm as they entered the house.

"Hi you."

"Hi momma." Thorgan smiled and gave her a hug.

Liv kissed into his hair. "How was your weekend at grandma and grandpa's?"

"It was fun. How was your weekend?"

"Maybe not as fun as yours. Are you hungry?"

"Nope, grandma gave me a mountain of food to eat." He said with a giggle.

"And you ate all of it?"

"Uh huh."

Liv chuckled heartily. "You little monster!"

"Mom you know grandma hates it when I waste my food."

"That's true."

"Can I go and play my video game?"

"Sure." Liv gave him another tight squeeze before letting him go.

Thorgan looked over to his father. "Dad, wanna challenge me?"

"Will you go easy on me?"

"Never!" He laughed loudly.

"That's not fair. C'mon let's go."

 **xxx**

Fitz walked into work the next day focused and determined to let everyone know the old Fitz was back. After the wakeup call he had with Liv being in the hospital he knew things had to change. He didn't want any of his employees to fear him and walk on eggshells when he's in the room. Things had to change which is why he called an urgent meeting.

The outcome of the meeting wasn't one hundred percent successful but the majority was happy to have their boss back to his old self and appreciated his sincere apology.

After his meeting he asked his buddies from work to meet him for drinks and to invite the girls they used to hang out with - he was going to set them all straight.

"You're all here, great."

"Of course man. So l what's the occasion? Drinks in the middle of the day? That's new but I ain't complaining." One of the men laughed.

"I guess I'll just get straight to the point. I'm not your friend..we're not friends. Me hanging out with you guys was a mistake. A big one. Yes, we make a good team when we're on the job but that's it. I only hung out with you guys because I was stressed and those few drinks brought some relieve. Those jokes you play on each other is childish as fuck and when you.." He looked at the brunette. "..send me those nudes. That was fucking disgusting."

"Well I didn't hear you complain before."

"Because I was so disconnected from everyone and everything except my job that i just swept it aside. I didn't give a crap about your dumbass stunts. I laughed along because I thought _hey! it's just another one of the guys jokes!_ but I've come to realise just how disrespectful that was. I am married. I have a wife whom I love."

"Fitz where is all this coming from man. I thought we were all having a good time. Oh wait, is this about wifey's outburst the other night?" The group laughed quietly at that comment and it angered him.

"My wife had an outburst because you disrespected her with your immature jabs towards her and maybe I didn't do shit then but you better fucking believe I won't allow that shit to continue. I dare any of you to say another fucking thing about her. You keep her name out of you mouths or there'll be another thing coming your way and I'm putting an end to this little _friendship_ of ours." He said and left.

He called Liv to know if he should pick Thorgan up from school but she assured him that it wasn't necessary.

When he got home around 6 that night, he could smell dinner and hear his son's laughter emerging from the kitchen.

"I can't believe you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me." Liv feigned seriousness as she set the table for their dinner.

Fitz took that moment to make his presence known. "Buddy you have a girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Thorgan smiled widely.

"Well then why are you smiling like that?"

He started to laugh again. "Can't I just smile?"

"So when can we meet her?"

"Never because she's just a friend. I can't have a girlfriend right now."

"Why not? You're a good looking fella." Fitz joked.

"Because I'm still momma's baby." He said throwing Liv the cheesiest grin which made her melt.

Fitz strolled over to his wife and intended to give her a light peck on the lips but he made contact with her cheek as she turned her head. He chose not to comment and instead gave her a soft smile. "Hi."

"Hi. Wash your hands, dinner is ready."

"Got it."

Somehow he had to earn her forgiveness and make her believe in him again. He had no problem in giving her the space she needed but on the other hand all he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms.

Later that night Liv took a long hot bath before bed. She used this time to think about their situation and wondered when she'll be able to move forward and leave this all behind.

 **xxx**

 ** _2 Weeks Later_**

Fitz had really gotten his shit together. He worked until 6 everyday and on weekends him and his family would visit either his parents or Liv's.

Olivia started to ease up around him. She would start a conversation albeit a short one over this or that. Fitz however was still bothered at how friendly and carefree he found her with a guy that he didn't know. It made him feel some type of way.

A week ago Fitz went by her store to suggest they go and have lunch before he had to pick up their son from school, and that's when he saw her throwing her head back as she laughed. It was a genuine laugh too.

He had watched on from the door as Olivia chatted animatedly with this man as questions began to form in his head. _Are they friends? If yes, when did this friendship start? Why doesn't he know the guy? Is he even really that funny?_

So with him still in his feelings he approached them and instantly introduced himself as Liv's husband to intimidate the guy.

 _Curtis_. He had given Fitz a firm handshake - his way of trying to show Fitz that he was not going to be intimidated but Fitz had given him a serious stare down. His tall and buff frame invading Curtis' personal space until the latter released his hand and said his goodbyes to Olivia.

Fitz thought back on his conversation with Liv after the encounter with Curtis.

 _"What was that?"_

 _Fitz shrugged innocently. "What?"_

 _"The show you just put on. I won't allow you to scare off my customers Fitz."_

 _"He's a customer?"_

 _"Yes of course. He moved here from California not too long ago and has been a loyal customer ever since. Was that jealousy, were you actually jealous just now?"_

 _"You're my wife. I wasn't a good husband to you for some time. You could've received the necessary attention from someone else and when I saw the way he had you dying laughing... Yes, I was jealous."_

 _"Okay."_

 _"Okay?"_

 _"Sucks when your partner acts inconsiderate towards your feelings doesn't it?"_

 _"Olivia..."_

 _"Sorry. I know we're trying to get to a good place again but it's not easy okay. Especially not when you plan on acting like an ass to every man that looks my way."_

 _"Don't apologize. I should say sorry though. I'm not exactly in a position to act like the over protective husband but I can't help it. Look at you, you're freaking beautiful and sexy as hell."_

That day he was actually surprised when Liv agreed to have lunch with him. And to top it all off they had a pleasant time. They talked, more than usual and he loved that.

So now a week later from those events Fitz, Olivia and Thorgan sat in their living room as Thorgan tried to convince them to get him a dog.

"What kind of dog did you have in mind?" Liv enquired.

"A husky!" He answered almost immediately.

"Can your dad and I think about it and get back to you?" Liv wasn't completely sold on the idea of having a dog.

"But mommmm.."

"Thor it's not like I said _no_."

"I know but..."

His father then jumped in before their son could whine his mother's head off. "Buddy how about a little patience hm?"

"Fine."

"Thank you big man."

"I'm gonna go play outside." The 6 year old jogged out of the room and the two parents turned to each other.

"Should we get him a dog?"

"Evidently it'll be our dog Liv."

"I don't know about a dog."

"We could just adopt one from the shelter." Fitz suggested.

"So you're okay with the idea of having a dog?"

"Uh, well...yeah."

"He'll be so sad if I refuse."

"Most likely but I think he'll get over it."

Liv groaned. "Fine."

"What?"

"We can get him his dog."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. He's probably bored of our faces and needs a friend that he can have fun with."

Fitz chuckled. "True, I'm an only child and believe me, as a young boy it got pretty lonely sometimes."

"You should probably take him. I don't know anything when it comes to dogs. Although Curtis' little pomeranian isn't all that bad."

His jaw clenched when he heard that. "Curtis...your customer?"

"Really Fitz?"

"What, you said he was just a customer."

"Well yeah but you're acting like I'm hiding something from you."

"Is he just a loyal customer or are you friends now?"

"You know that it's entirely possible to build good relationships with one's clients right?"

"You won't even let me kiss you or give you a hug. You are so careful around me but with him you're so.. relaxed. I miss you."

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there's a part of me that wants you to feel what I've felt for two months? I missed you just as much but you kept moving further away. Maybe I just want you to feel that. Feel how it is to have the love of your life act like you're not an important factor in their life."

"Is that what you're doing? Because it's working, okay? The feeling sucks. I hate it. Being around you everyday and not being able to hold you and kiss you just because I can sucks. I want you back."

Neither raised their voices. They were being mindful to their son who's just outside.

"I want you back too."

"When can I take you on that date then?"

"Our deal was that I'll go if you survived Abby's wrath." Liv smiled.

"Well I did."

She snorted now. "Barely."

"She had a knife pointed at me threatening to cut off my balls Liv."

"How have you survived two months without sex?" Liv blurted out.

"Cold showers."

"Really?"

"No lie."

"Oh.."

"What?"

"No nothing."

"How did you cope?"

Liv blushed a little and it made Fitz smile. He knew she took it upon herself to pleasure herself.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not it's just..."

"Don't. I don't need an explanation. Hey Liv?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll go back to how things used to be?"

"I do believe our love is strong."

"Strong enough to take us through this difficult time?"

"Let's just not give up on each other."

"I can do that."

"Well then we might just be okay."

 **xxx**

Fitz was on his way to get brunch from Liv's deli when he bumped into Curtis as he was on his way out. Fitz stepped back. "Curtis. You sure love this spot."

"With it's wholesome food, sweet treats and lovely customer service.. how could I not like it."

"Olivia is married. Just stop whatever it is you're playing at man."

"Olivia enjoys my company and she's her own person, she can talk to whoever she wants to."

"Arrogance does not suit you buddy."

"I can't help it if you're insecure in your marria--" Curtis was hurled over at the punch he received from a livid Fitz.

"Sorry what were you saying?" Fitz asked and Curtis tackled him backwards.

The two struggled to connect some good punches, that's when another body tried to separate them.

"Fitz. Fitz! Get back man." Harrison yelled.

"Not until I teach this punk a lesson."

"Dude, just let it go. Come on you're embarrassing your wife! How would you like it if she'd come and brawl at your workplace huh?"

Fitz let go and stepped back.

"Who the hell are you?" Harrison asked the the disheveled looking man.

"Curtis."

"Can you tell me why you two were causing a scene in front of my business?"

"He's jealous because I know how to put a smile on his wife's face."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." He said with a smug grin.

"Man you know what? Just leave before you get hurt and don't fucking come near this place again. Go get your food from somewhere else."

"But the cake that I want is here though." He said in a way that had them know he was talking about Olivia.

Fitz lunged at him and landed a punch square in his face. "You piece of shit."

Harrison grabbed Curtis by his shirt collar and held him up. "Get the fuck out of here before I beat you up my damn self."

Minutes later Fitz was in Liv's office with an ice bag over his knuckles.

"Olivia I'm not apologizing for punching that asshole."

"And you shouldn't. I didn't know what kind of person he was but you saw through him. Thank you but in the future can you not act like a caveman?"

"I'll fight anyone who tries some shit like that again."

"He didn't really try anything though, he was just being nice."

"Well he had other intentions."

"You should probably get back to work."

"But I came here to have something to eat." He had a small pout which made Liv chuckle quietly. It reminded her so much of Thorgan.

"I'll get you something to go."

"I'm not in a hurry Liv I'll just eat here."

"Okay come on."

 **xxx**

Another week had passed and Fitz kept trying to win Olivia back. He would do things like sending flowers to her work or leave work early to cook dinner and she appreciated his efforts.

When Liv got home from work on Friday, she found the house awfully quiet. Making her way further inside she was met by the sound of soft music filling up the rest of the house. So she followed the melody into the living room and she was surprised with what she found. A casually dressed Fitz on a picnic blanket surrounded by popcorn, wine, an antipasto platter, strawberries and cream, chocolate and of course Liv's guilty pleasure which is cotton candy.

"Hi." Fitz greeted her with a loving smile.

"...hi."

"Don't worry, our son is at my parents house for the day. Would you care to join me?"

"We're having an indoor picnic?"

"You promised me a date some weeks ago so... I'm cashing in."

"I... Are you sure this is the kind of date you want to have?"

"Yes." Fitz answered confidently.

"I see you've got all my favourites." Liv smiled and moved towards the blanket.

"Shoes off please."

"Wait, I feel a bit overdressed. Give me a minute to go and change."

"Take your time."

Fitz stopped breathing for a moment when Liv reappeared in the living room dressed in one of his shirts with her hair let down. He couldn't stop gawking at her.

"It's way more comfortable that anything in my closet." She said referring to the shirt.

"You look beautiful."

"After a long day of work?" She asked playfully as she sat down opposite of him.

"Listen woman you can never not look beautiful, no matter what."

"Okay calm down over there mister." And the two of th shared a hearty laugh.

"This looks so nice Fitz."

"Well then let's dig in."

Halfway through their picnic Fitz pulled out his guitar from behind the couch.

"Okay I'm having serious deja vu from the night of our engagement." Liv chuckled.

"That is one of my favourite memories. The way you said yes when I haven't even asked you yet."

"You had the ring out, I knew what was coming so I just got to the point which was me agreeing to become your wife." Again they laugh wholeheartedly.

"Can I sing something for you?"

"I've missed your singing. You used to sing to my pregnant belly throughout my pregnancy with Thorgan. That was so soothing."

Turning the music down Fitz ran his fingers lightly over the guitar strings until it formed a melody.

"Our wedding song." Liv smiled and watched as strummed those chords.

"Our wedding song." He confirmed.

 ** _I found love in you_**

 ** _And I've learned to love me too_**

 ** _Never have I felt that I could be all that you see_**

 ** _It's like our hearts have intertwined and to the perfect harmony_**

Her eyes closed in contentment listening to his calming voice.

 ** _This is why I love you_**

 ** _Ooh this is why I love you_**

 ** _Because you love me_**

 ** _You love me_**

 ** _This is why I love you_**

 ** _Ooh this is why I love you_**

 ** _Because you love me_**

 ** _You love me_**

 ** _I found love in you_**

 ** _And no other love will do_**

 ** _Every moment that you smile chases all of the pain away_**

 ** _Forever and a while in my heart is where you'll stay_**

He stopped singing and just continued playing the chords. "I have so much regret for what I did and how I acted towards you Livvie. All I want is for you to forgive me. I don't want to lose you baby."

"I've forgiven you Fitz. Yes, what you did..it hurt and it was horrible but I can't just throw out marriage away. I still love you, I'm still in love with you and I know you hate yourself for your behaviour."

The chords stopped the minute he heard her say that she's forgiven him. "You... You really have? You've forgiven me?"

"Yes."

A tear rolled down his face. "Can I hold you?" and she nodded 'yes'.

Fitz wasted no time and scooted over to pull her into his arms. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. They held on tightly and that moment of reuniting made Fitz say a prayer. He used the prayer as an expression of the love and adoration he has for her. He began by praying a blessing over her and their marriage. In his prayer Fitz verbalized his mistakes and failures. He asked for guidance through whatever obstacles await them.

When he finished his prayer Liv pulled back from his embrace, cupped his face and kissed him with passion.

Their love was strong enough after all.

 **xxx**

 _2 Years Later_

"Da-da!!" The 10 month old toddled into his office with the assistance of her mother of course.

"Hiii princess! Look at my big girl strolling into daddy's office." He cooed and got up to meet them halfway.

Liv chuckled. "I mean I wouldn't call it strolling but she's very eager to walk. Hi babe."

"Hi beautiful. To what do I owe this lovely visit?"

"This one has been in a mood all day. I had some errands to run but she wasn't feeling it. Then when it came to nap time she just refused and started nagging and crying so I thought the best thing to do would be to let her see her favourite person and look? Suddenly she's all smiles."

Fitz laughed and picked up his baby girl. "Emily Raye were you being a naughty girl for mama?"

"Mammmm. Mamm-amama." She babbled and pointed to Liv.

"Yes mama. Mama says you've been a grumpy girl, is that true?"

Emily looked curiously from her dad to her mom then broke out into an adorably infectious laugh.

"Oh no Livvie I think our princess may have tricked you. She just wanted to visit daddy, isn't that right baby girl." Fitz said kissing her cheeks.

"She's too young to be playing me like that Fitz."

"She's just a smart girl. Emily tell mama you're the smartest little girl in the whole world."

"You bet she is. Hey buttercup we have to go and get your brother from school c'mon."

"I thought they had practice today?"

"It got cancelled. Didn't you receive the message?"

"I've been running up and down all day and haven't really had time to look at my phone. Buttercup are you leaving daddy all alone now?" He pouted for effect which earned him a big wet kiss from his daughter.

"Say bye-bye daddy."

"Come on I'll walk you to your car."

"I hope she falls asleep on our way to Thorgan's school."

"She will. If she hadn't had her nap yet then she must be dead tired about now."

"Let's hope so."

Emily lifted her head from her father's shoulder. "Da-da!!" Then closed in on his face to bite his nose making her parents crack up.

"Don't bite daddy's nose off baby girl."

Olivia and Fitz were so happy. This little girl and their now 8 year old son were bringing so much happiness to their lives. They also grew a lot closer after the storm they've weathered two years back. Their love grew stronger and honestly they couldn't ask for more right now. They had it all.


End file.
